Titanic: Adventure Out of Time
Titanic: Adventure Out Of Time is a 1st person perspective, point and click strategy game developed by Cyberflix. Europress was the publishing company in Europe and GTE Entertainment published it in the United States. The game was released on October 31, 1996 in PC and Mac versions. A hybrid version was distributed by Cyberflix after GTE Entertainment went out of business. Hammerhead Entertainment took over production after Cyberflix became defunct in 1998. The game is available in English, French, German, Dutch, Polish and Korean. The game is available on the Steam platform for Windows 95 and Windows 3.1 operating systems and on GOG.com for Windows 7, 8 and 10 operating systems. Plot Frank Carlson stands in his dull and dingy apartment in London, listening to the radio broadcasts reporting on the Second World War. On his desk are several postcards, magazines, an old Hindenburg ticket and a letter. On the desk there is also a La Morte tarot card. The letter informs Carlson of his immediate removal from Her Majesty's Secret Service. Upon looking at an old stopwatch, Carlson remembers the words of his former employer who tells him that he must take the blame for the mission he failed onboard the Titanic. That failure meant so much more now that millions had died in subsequent wars. "And I keep wondering... was there something anyone could have done? Something I could have done to stop it? If only the past could be changed..." A newspaper obituary of the Lambeths can be found in a book on Carlson's armchair. As the landlady screams at Carlson throught the door about his rent, air raid sirens begin to blare and suddenly a bomb lands on Carlson's apartment, destroying it. In an inexplicable second, fate throws Frank Carlson back exactly thirty years through time to find the date as April 14th, 1912, and to find himself once again on board the Titanic. With a second chance to complete his mission onboard the Titanic, Carlson must do all he can to change the past and alter history forever. Mission The player, playing as ex-Secret Service man, Frank Carlson, soon realizes that Frank's failure to accomplish his mission onboard the Titanic is what resulted in World Wars I and II, and also the Russian Revolution. Now back on the Titanic, the player must meet Carlson's contact, agent Penny Pringle. Pringle informs Carlson that his mission is to retreive a stolen book, the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam, a valuable jeweled book of Persian poetry. The British Secret Service suspects the stolen book to be in the possession of a German colonel name Zeitel. Carlson's first task is to find a way into the Wireless Room and intercept Zeitel's telegrams. If Carlson succeeds in receiving Third Officer Morrow's permission to view the restricted Wireless Room, he must then decode Zeitel's telegrams to discover the location of the Rubaiyat. However, Carlson's mission begins to get more complicated as equally important items must be retreived, such as a notebook, a necklace of diamonds and a painting. Sub missions also come into the story. Due to the open ended gameplay, at this point in the game the player's decisions will have an effect on the end of the game and the ultimate result of the mission. Failure or success in any mission will change the game. See also: *Sub Missions *Main Missions *Possible Outcomes *Perfect Game Characters Adventure Out Of Time uses a unique technique in illustrating the characters of the game. Real actors are photographed with their mouths and faces in many different positions. As the actors' voiceover is played, the photographs of the actors change quickly to give the appearance of the character's mouth moving as they speak. Although it provides jerky head movement and sudden hand gestures, the use of real people gives Adventure Out Of Time more realism. A full list of characters can be found on the homepage. Official Trailer Category:Titanic: Adventure Out of Time